


Drunken Lullabies

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Punk Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's band plays in the pub, where she meets a beautiful blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Lullabies

Morgana tuned her bass... okay, we can do it. Merlin and Arthur, both holding their guitars, standing side by side as they always did, were checking the sound. Merlin played a chord as a background to Arthur's lead. "Add me bass, please. Right output." The guy behind the mixpult was moving the buttons whilst Morgana drilled her bass. "Great, thanks." The souncheck was okay. The fans stood crowded in front of the small stage. Morgana felt her dream had come true. 'Twas time to make some mess. "Alright guys, this shite is called 'The Hearts' Headsman.'" Isolde's drum sticks knocked on each other as she set the rhythm. The punk instrumental rolled over the moshing crowd, accompanied with Morgana's crispy voice screamin':

"I gave her the roses, she gave me the scars,  
for any purposes she locked me 'hind the bars.  
I confess I did it, I commited suicide,  
but it's all 'cause of her, for she poisoned my heart!  
She hung me on the tree we planted together,  
she lied to my face: "We'll be through it forever,"  
I drowned in regret, six feet under contempt,  
she knocked me down, dumped me to the pavement!  
Adorning herself with the crimson petals  
she'd been peeling off of my heart for some time.  
As I closed my eyes and kissed her cold lips,  
she drowned me deeper into the blood that drips!  
Her venomous lies kept poisoning my heart,  
she froze and shattered my feelings to shards,  
now I don't care if she's laying in the graveyard  
or whether she's tearing someone else apart!"

Everybody went insane in the pit. "Are we tearing this house down?", yelled Morgana. "Fuck yeah," replied the audience. The show went hell on. Twenty minutes later the band stopped, allowing other bands to break the stage down.  
Morgana moved to the bar and ordered a double bourbon. While drinking, a blonde chick in a tattered denim vest, latex tights and heavy boots sat next to her. "Hey, girl. Great show. Your voice is simply... beautiful." "Thanks," replied Morgana. "I saw you in the pit - you partied like if tomorrow was never to come..." Morgana bottomed her glass up. "Yeah, I..." Morgause's gesture ordered two double bourbons, "... I love the stuff you play..." they bottomed their glasses up again and Morgana ordered another load "... and your voice's fucking beautiful." They bottomed their shots up and Morgause gained another auburn goblets. Bottoms up.  
"You're sweet..." Morgana started to feel dizzy. Another shot. Morgana grabbed Morgause's hand: "Come with me." Morgana pulled Morgause behind her, heading to the restrooms.  
Morgause got pushed her back against the wall. Morgana's lips' onslaught was way too strong. Morgause gave up, burying her face in the flood of Morgana's long black curls. Morgause groaned as she felt Morgana's fingertips caressing the inner side of her thighs. "I love you," whispered Morgause. "What's your name?", whispered Morgana, lovesick and wet. "Morgause, my darling." "Well, dear Morgause... I think I won't allow you to go away." Kiss. "Don't worry," replied Morgause. "I will never leave you."

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a Flogging Molly's song.


End file.
